


Love me, don't hurt me

by Ayfe



Series: June [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line friendship, 97line friendship, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, also Seungkwan and Chan are mentioned like once, i'm tagging this just cuz i'm happy such tag exist, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: Junhui needs an advice from his friends on asking out a boy he has a crush on. The only problem: his friends are a duo of lesbians and an aromantic girl.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: June [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Love me, don't hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I'm here using song lyrics as title cause I'm really bad at coming up with them. You should check the song though, it's [_Yours_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2dsnGc7TFk) or as I think of it: a masterpiece  
> Also big thanks to my lovely beta! [@legend-of-the-fandoms](https://legend-of-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/)  
> I've got nothing else to say, so I just hope you'll enjoy this (whatever it is...)

Junhui grins at the cute sketch of a frog. He glances to his right at the boy sitting in the next desk who sends him a small smile in return. Minghao nudges his arm with an end of his pen and quietly mouths to Junhui. “Your turn.”

Junhui briefly thinks of another version of the cat he usually draws before scribbling it down on the piece of paper which he and Minghao keep exchanging throughout the whole class. He adds some details before finally putting the paper back onto Minghao’s desk.

“How cute,” he hears the younger mumble under his breath. They continue for the rest of the class, coming up with many different sketches. Sometimes they add a few words to the drawing, having a simple conversation via the paper. They have been doing it for months now, always during their art history class, which is the only class the two of them share.

Junhui isn’t even sure why they had initially started this, but it certainly makes him anticipate every art history class. Not that he finds art history boring–he had chosen the class after all–but whenever Minghao misses the class it just feels a bit emptier.

Soon the ringing bell announces the end of the class and the students gradually leave the classroom, heading either to their next class or to the cafeteria. Junhui snatches their paper with today’s drawings and puts it into his pocket. Minghao huffs at him and playfully hits his arm. “Why do you keep taking them? I also want to keep some.”

“Too bad you’re so slow, then.” Junhui teases him and the younger just rolls his eyes before bidding Junhui a goodbye heading to his next class. Junhui heads the opposite way towards the cafeteria where he catches up with his friends Jihoon and Wonwoo, who are already waiting for him by their usual table. Soonyoung joins them not long after stirring the conversation as usual.

///

“Uh… how do you ask out a boy?”

When Junhui looks up from his hands he is met with exactly three pairs of eyes staring at him ridiculously.

“Are you seriously asking us that?” Wonwoo waves her hand in the general direction of Jihoon and Soonyoung. Her voice is a bit higher than usual as she tries to hold in a laugh. “Seriously, Jun?”

The four of them are sitting down on the carpet in Soonyoung’s room. It has been a long time since they had a sleepover together and so they decided to bring back the tradition. They used to do it a lot when they were younger but as they got older not so much anymore.

They have already changed into their pajamas and the room is now only faintly lit by the lights hung above Soonyoung’s bed. Junhui is propped up against the wall snuggled to some of Soonyoung’s pillows. Jihoon is sprawled on the floor next to him, Junhui would think that she’s already asleep if it weren’t for the occasional remark aimed at Soonyoung or Junhui himself.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung are situated across the room. Soonyoung is leaning her back on her bed while Wonwoo is positioned between her outstretched legs using her girlfriend as a makeshift pillow. It’s actually kind of rare to see Wonwoo being so comfortable with her dark hair loosely falling on her shoulders and her glasses awry perched on her nose.

“Who else would I ask?” Points out Junhui, making Jihoon snicker.

Soonyoung chuckles pulling Wonwoo closer to herself. “I know, but like… why do you think that two lesbians and an aromantic girl will be able to help you with asking out a boy?”

“Well…”

“Besides, who is it? You haven’t told us that you have a crush on anyone,” says Wonwoo.

Junhui sheepishly scratches his nape. Contrary to what people might think, they rarely talk about their love lives. There are way more interesting things he and the girls can talk about and so Junhui feels rather embarrassed talking about Minghao with them right now. He laughs nervously, a thing he does whenever he feels embarrassed.

“Come on. We want to hear about him.” Jihoon pokes Junhui’s knee to encourage him to talk and Junhui narrows his eyes at her. “Do you? Really?”

“Hey, I might date someone only over my dead body, but that doesn’t mean that I cannot be entertained by your sad love life.”

“Why is it sad? It’s not like I’ve already been rejected, I just haven’t asked him out yet.” Junhui pouts sadly at the small girl. He stops only after Jihoon reassures him that it was just a joke and Soonyoung asks him about the boy once again.

Eventually Junhui starts to talk about Minghao, listing a lot of the facts he learned about him during their shared classes. After mentioning his full name for the first time, Soonyoung’s ears pricks up and she explains that she sorts of knows him because of their mutual friend Chan. Soonyoung is more enthusiastic in helping Junhui after that as she thinks they would make a cute couple.

There’s a faint blush on Junhui’s cheeks when he hears that, but Soonyoung quickly adds that they won’t ever be cuter that her and Wonwoo and Junhui rolls his eyes. In the end, Junhui gets back to his initial question and asks for their best advice on asking Minghao out.

“I really cannot help you with that, Jun.” Jihoon’s tone is rather apologetic. She runs a hand through her short pitch-black hair while staring up at the ceiling and at this point Junhui is genuinely surprised that she hasn’t fallen asleep yet. “I seriously have no idea how to ask someone out. However, if you’ll ever need it, I know a lot of rejection lines.”

“Thanks, I guess,” snorts Junhui, and Jihoon closes her eyes with a quiet hum.

“It’s fine, I will help you for sure! I might have never asked out a boy, but I asked Wonwoo out on a first date and as you can see it worked out just fine.”

“You what?” Wonwoo turns in Soonyoung’s hold to look back at her girlfriend’s face with disbelief. She has raised eyebrows and blinks a few times at Soonyoung before continuing. “You have never asked me out, I was the one who asked you and confessed.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I did. I even bought you flowers. It was like really romantic.”

Junhui didn’t know that it was possible but Wonwoo’s eyebrows raise even higher. “That time doesn’t count. You stuttered something which I wasn’t even sure was Korean, basically threw the flowers at me and then ran away. How can that be even remotely considered as asking someone out?”

“Uh… we ended up dating, though?” offers Soonyoung weakly and Wonwoo sighs fondly upon her. She returns back to her comfortable position, leaning her body on Soonyoung and faces Junhui again.

“That’s an example how definitely not to do it.” Junhui chuckles while Soonyoung pouts.

Later they decide that their best option is to search the internet for some useful advice, though that turns out to be rather contra productive. Majority of it are stupid articles like _10 things girls definitely shouldn’t do if they want boys to like them_ or _10 things boys love when girls do on a first date._ It’s all so ridiculously stupid that soon enough Soonyoung cannot help but to ask Junhui if boys really like when girls do some of the mentioned stuff. Her answer is Junhui’s confused shaking of head. “How would I know? I don’t like girls.”

Soonyoung only nods in realization and adds quietly, “Fair enough.”

///

“Oh, is that him?” Wonwoo motions with her head towards the group of students at the end of the school hall. There are two boys standing by a locker from which a girl is pulling her textbooks. Her hair reaches almost to the middle of her back and there is a wide smile on her face which makes the corners of her eyes crinkle. Junhui doesn’t know her name, however he recognizes the tall boy standing by her side.

He and Mingyu share math class together; they haven’t really interacted before but Junhui remembers his name because of the crazy math skills the younger usually showcases during the classes. Junhui might be even envious of them from time to time, but that is just because math really isn’t his strong suit.

However, Mingyu isn’t the one Wonwoo was talking about. Her eyes are bored into the slim figure of the other boy. Junhui considers reminding her about his prior plea of subtlety but he is afraid it would be useless anyway. Instead he sighs quietly. “Yeah, that’s Minghao.”

“Your crush!” Soonyoung squeals in excitement. In that moment Junhui doesn’t want to do anything more that to just hide behind Jihoon, but she unfortunately doesn’t let him. Instead, Jihoon nudges him gently into the direction of Minghao and his friends. Junhui sends her back a terrified look, but all the three girls only encourage him more aggressively to approach Minghao and his friends.

It has been four days since their talk, yet even with the help of the girls, Junhui really hasn’t figured out the best way to ask Minghao out. There were many ideas and no matter what the girls said Junhui found all of them bad. In the end they came up with a simple plan, where he is just supposed to be straightforward and honest with Minghao.

But that is easier said than done, Junhui concluded. He never really exceled at voicing his affection aloud. It was rather hard for him to put it into words and so instead he has always showed it through his constant joking around and teasing.

The problem with that is that some people don’t realize that it’s his way of showing affection for them. And Minghao seemed to be one of these people. Frankly, Junhui thinks that although the younger is incredibly smart he is just as much dense and oblivious. Since it is not like Junhui is really hiding his affection for the younger, his cheesy pickup lines can be a proof of that.

There is a stronger nudge to his back from who Junhui assumes is Soonyoung and then he finds himself actually moving towards Minghao and his friends. More than halfway through he looks nervously back at his friends.

Wonwoo and Jihoon nod at him simply in encouragement, however Soonyoung is more enthusiastic and starts to wave with her palm in the air and way too loudly chanting, “Moon Jun! Moon Jun! Moon Jun!”

To Junhui’s consternation, Jihoon and Wonwoo join her. In an attempt to avoid more embarrassment, Junhui turns back and pretends not to know the three of them at all. He speeds up and sincerely hopes that Minghao is too immersed in the conversation with his friends to notice it like the other students who are walking through the hallway and are giving the three girls chanting his name weird looks.

Mingyu is the first one to notice him approaching and Junhui throws him a small smile not completely sure if Mingyu knows him. Soon enough Minghao notices as well and although he looks confused for a moment, he quickly waves at him.

“Hey, Hao, can I talk to you for a minute alone?” Junhui is glad that there is no nervousness shown in his voice when he speaks. Minghao excuses himself from his friends who both give him curious looks and pulls Junhui far enough for his friends to hear them.

“Is there something you need?” The younger asks. His voice is laced with curiosity and while normally Junhui is happy whenever he receives Minghao’s full and undivided attention it makes him too nervous now. Minghao tilts his head with a confused look and Junhui realizes that he is staring at Minghao blankly instead of answering.

He chuckles nervously. He really just wants to turn around and ask the girls for help, but he resists the urge right now. “Uh, yeah… I wanted to ask you something.”

Minghao waits for him to elaborate, but Junhui feels like he physically can’t get the words out of his mouth.

_Would you like to go out on a date with me?_

_Would you like to go out on a date with me?_

_Would you like to go out…_

Junhui keeps repeating the simple sentence over and over again in his mind, but he thinks that there’s no courage left in his body to actually say it aloud. He guesses that the inner turmoil must have shown on his face, because the younger asks him, “ _Are you okay, Jun? Is there something wrong?”_

Maybe it’s just because the words are said in their native language, but Junhui can easily hear the sincere worry in them. Minghao also hesitantly touches his forearm in an attempt to somehow comfort him.

“Did you know that technically a group of frogs is called an army?”

“What?”

“Oh, I have to go already. Look, my friends are already waiting for me.” Junhui turns around to motion towards Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo, who are waiting for him at the other end of the hallway. He really appreciates that they have stopped with the name chanting thing, but they still aren’t very subtle with the way they watch his exchange with Minghao.

Minghao looks sincerely taken aback by the sudden frog fact and so Junhui uses it as an opportunity to quickly escape. He doesn’t dare to look back at Minghao, but he still hears Minghao’s friends asking him about whatever just happened.

“So, how did it go? Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes!” Soonyoung almost tackles Junhui with excitement when he gets back to them and only Wonwoo’s arm around her shoulders is able to keep her in place.

“He didn’t.”

There is a small sigh from Jihoon. “He said no?”

“I didn’t ask him,” clarifies Junhui, purposely avoiding all their gazes. He feels a bit ashamed since he really wanted to do this properly yet didn’t even manage to get to the important part and actually ask Minghao out.

“What? Why?” Cries out Soonyoung.

Junhui shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I panicked. I don’t know… I was just suddenly scared he would be grossed out by me or something. But I swear that I’ll do it the next time. The next time I’ll surely ask him out.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Junnie,” Wonwoo advises him with her calm, deep voice. She pats his hair gently, an old habit from when they were still kids and Wonwoo had to comfort Junhui whenever he was crying. “There’s no need to hurry.”

///

Today is the day. Minghao exhales loudly and clutches the piece of paper in his hands a bit tighter. Junhui is sitting outside by one of the picnic tables with his group of friends. The table is buried under a bunch of textbooks and worksheets. Minghao would prefer to talk with Junhui alone, but recently he got a suspicion that the older has been avoiding him.

It’s not really dramatic but Minghao notices that Junhui has been acting weird. It wasn’t the normal kind of weird which is a part of Junhui’s personality and which Minghao finds endearing. The older acts weird in a way which makes Minghao sincerely worry about him.

If he were to pinpoint any particular moment when it started Minghao would say it’s the encounter they had about two weeks ago. Frankly, he still hasn’t quite figured out what that was about. He appreciated the random fact about frogs since he likes frogs, but he doesn’t understand why Junhui hadn’t kept it for the art history class where they usually share such things.

Minghao had decided to talk about it with his friends, like he did with anything relating to Junhui. However, Mingyu ditched them right away, saying that he’d rather hang out with Seungkwan than listen to him talking about his crush again. Minghao couldn’t even blame him. Seokmin, on the other hand, is patient enough and sometimes even too nice to anyone who comes for help to her.

Following her advice, Minghao walks over to their table. There is a lump in his throat, but he still manages to greet them with a small smile. He’s a bit flustered to notice that the three girls are shamelessly staring at him and he definitely feels his ears getting red.

One of them has short black hair, her rather cute face contrasts with the firm look in her eyes. Another of the girls is scrutinizing him from behind her glasses. Her expression is indifferent yet there seems to be a glint in her eyes as if she is amused by seeing Minghao. The only one of Junhui’s friends who he actually knows is Soonyoung. Her platinum hair makes her stand out from the three other friends and unlike her friends she is staring at him with a grin on her face.

“Hello, Myungho! What brings you here?” Soonyoung’s voice sounds oddly bright and honestly it makes Minghao even more nervous than he already is.

“I um… I came here for Jun.” He looks at the older boy who is the only one not staring at him, but rather averting his eyes from him. “I think there’s something you forgot in the art history class yesterday. I wanted to give it to you.”

Minghao briefly lowers his eyes to the folded piece of paper in his hands before stretching one of his arms towards Junhui and gesturing to him to take it. Eventually the older takes it hesitantly. “You didn’t have to, Hao. You should keep some of the drawings as well. I mean only if you want to of course, because I would understand if you didn’t want to, you know. They’re really just pieces of papers after all, besides, I can’t really draw that well since I’m not as talented as you are. So, I would really- “

“Jun!” Minghao stops him from continuing by grabbing his shoulders. “You’re talking too fast and too much right now. Just… could you look at this one properly now? I promise I’m not giving it to you, because I think your drawings are ugly or anything like that.”

Junhui narrows his eyes at him but unfolds the piece of paper anyway. His eyes widen significantly upon reading the symbols written next to a simple sketch of a cat on the paper. Minghao is usually better at drawing other animals but since he knows that Junhui adores cats he decided that a drawing of cat would be more appropriate.

Minghao shifts on his feet nervously when Junhui keeps silent. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now,” he says eventually.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“I said yes,” Junhui says happily. There’s a bright smile on his face as looks up at Minghao. “I would love to, Hao.”

Minghao is frankly caught off guard. “Oh, okay. Yeah, so… I’m glad. I-I guess I’ll see you in the next class and we can discuss it more.”

Junhui nods enthusiastically. “Sure. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

After Minghao leaves them with a stammered goodbye, Junhui is met with three pairs of intensely staring eyes. He considers teasing his friends and getting back to studying without giving them any answers, but since he’s afraid it might end in violation of his overall well-being, he decides not to do so.

Nevertheless, he still pretends to focus his attention back at the textbooks in front of him on the table before he casually says, “I finally figured out how to ask out a boy.”

“What the hell?”

Junhui chuckles. It’s very rare seeing Wonwoo so disconcerted. Finally, after a moment of silence, Junhui decides not to torment the girls with curiosity anymore. It’s very clear that Soonyoung is already at the edge of bursting out and getting the answers from Junhui forcefully.

“You just have to wait until he asks you out.” With that he shows them the piece of paper he received from Minghao just moments ago. There’s a simple yet cute drawing of cat and on its right side are neatly written two short sentences.

_I like you a lot, Junnie. Will you go out on a date with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments or any kind of feedback is highly appreciated (seriously it's always nice to see it). Also I've thought about turning this into a short series, I already have some other story lines in mind. Maybe giving each member a part would be nice (although I'm not sure if I'm that persistant). So maybe let me know what you think about that...


End file.
